


Sugardaddy (Larry)

by 28larriequeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, F/M, Harry 16 ans, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis riche, M/M, Rien n'est réel, Sugardaddy, Top Louis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Harry est un étudiant de 16ans.Louis est l'héritier d'une imminence fortune.Ils vivaient à même pas 20 minutes l'un de l'autre depuis plusieurs mois sans même qu'ils ne le sachent. Mais lorsque Niall va montrer à son meilleur ami Harry le nouveau site qu'il a trouvé, tout va changer à jamais./!\ C'est une histoire SugarDaddy / SugarBaby, ce qui implique des scènes explicites. Je n'en ai jamais écrite, c'est mes premières alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents avec moi !Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez !Le terme de "College" est utilisé dans cette histoire. J'ai utilisé le système scolaire anglais, donc College ne désigne pas notre collège à nous mais plutôt le lycée !
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan / Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

\- Lui il est pas mal, _s'exclame Niall en désignant un profil_ .

\- Trop vieux, _grognais-je en descendant la page_ .

Mon meilleur ami Niall et moi sommes tous les deux allongés sur le lit de ma chambre. Nous sommes tous les deux dans un Collège privé, dans lesquels nous avons chacun une chambre séparée.

J'étais occupé à bosser mes cours lorsque mon meilleur ami est venu toquer comme un malade pour m'annoncer «qu'il a trouvé le meilleur site de tous les temps».

Alors que s'étaient installés sur le lit. J'ai fait un compte, mon pseudo étant "hazstyles". Et maintenant, on regarde les profils.

\- Et toi, t'as trouvé? _demandais-je à mon meilleur ami_ .

\- Ouais, y'a pleins de filles trop magnifique! _s'exclame-t-il_ . Je risque pas de rester puceau longtemps, ma main va pouvoir prendre sa retraite!

J'éclate de rire. Je regarde les différents profils, et reste bloqué sur l'un d'eux.

\- Bordel, je suis pas gay mais je suis sûr que je bande, _souffle t-il._

Je clique sur le profil, "daddylou", et regarde rapidement la description que le type a mis.

\- 24ans, héritier d'une famille de bourges pleins aux as ... est ce qu'il a une sœur? _demande-t-il._

J'éclate de rire, lisant la description. J'approuve que l'homme aime cuisiner, voyager et offrir tous les types de cadeaux. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les cadeaux, je ne suis pas là pour le fric.

\- Envoie un message! _s'exclame-t-il_ .

\- Non, _dis-je d'une voix ferme_ .

\- Alors juste un fav! J'suis certain qu'il va tomber sous ton charme ...!

Je soupir et soutiens sur le logo pour mettre en favoris.

\- Content ? _demandais-je_ .

\- Très! Au fait, t'as fait l'exo 18?

Je secoue la tête en soupirant, amusé.

_Dans quoi est ce que je me suis lancé?_


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis dans la salle de maths, assis au fond. Niall joue sur son pc à un jeu de voitures et moi je fais les exos que le prof nous a donnés.

\- Haz? _m'appelle-t-il_ .

\- Hm?

\- Il t'a envoyé un message le mec super beau gosse? _me demande-t-il tout en faisant avancer sa voiture._

\- Je sais pas, je suis pas allé voir, _répondais-je, écrivant le résultat que j'ai trouvé_ .

Niall m'ayant mis le doute, je vérifie bien d'avoir le casque relié au pc et moi rencontré en navigation privée. Je me connecte au site et une fois la page chargée, je me rend compte que l'enveloppe des messages clignote

\- 16 messages?! La vache! _s'exclame-t-il_ .

Plusieurs élèves nous font des "chut!" et la prof nous regarde sévèrement. Je clique sur l'onglet messages et cherche la personne en question. Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je le vois.

**daddylou: Salut bébé. Que fait une jeune créature comme toi sur un tel site?**

\- Répond-y! _me murmure t-il._

J'hoche la tête et soutient sur l'option "répondre".

**Hazstyles:** Mon meilleur pote m'a montré ce site hier et je suis dit que c'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'essayer

Et je ne suis pas "jeune"

Je reprends mon exercice de mathématiques lorsque la sonnerie de notification sonne dans mes oreilles.

**daddylou: Et tu es là pour du sérieux?**

**Si, bébé, 16ans c'est jeune. Es-tu expérimenté?**

Mes joues chauffent lorsque je lis la dernière phrase.

**hazstyles: C'est à voir**

**J'ai déjà eu des petits copains, mais rien de SERIEUX.**

\- Fais gaffe mec, on dirait qu'il est très sérieux lui, _me dit mon meilleur pote lorsque j'ai envoyé le message._

**daddylou: Donc tu es vierge, bébé? C'est excitant. J'ai jamais eu de baby vierge. Je suppose que tu peux être une première, ainsi ce sera chacun notre premier fois. En quelques sortes.**

Je sens mon visage se chauffer alors que Niall se rencontrait bruyamment à rire, me tapant l'épaule.

**Hazstyles: Merci, mon meilleur ami s'est mis à rire et maintenant toute la classe nous regarde bizarrement!**

La prof déclare que la correction des exercices est pour maintenant, alors que tout le monde nous oublie et tourne vers le tableau.

**daddylou: Tu es sur le site alors que tu es en classe? Je ne sais pas si c'est excitant où désespérant ...**

J'allais répondre, connaissait l'autre message arrive.

**daddylou: En fait, je sais.**

**Tu serais mon bébé, je te punirais pour être sur le site alors que tu dois travailler pour ton avenir.**

**Mais je ne suis pas ton papa.**

Pris d'audace, je réponds;

**Hazstyles: Dommage**

Avant de me déconnecter et suivre le cours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-18)

A la fin de la journée, une fois dans ma chambre, je me reconnecte sur le site. J'ai pleins de nouveaux messages, et je supprime tout ceux qui ne sont pas de "daddylou". Puis, je vais voir ce qu'il m'a envoyé.

**daddylou : Ça peut s'arranger, tu sais ?**

**C'est quoi ton prénom ?**

Il a envoyé d'autres messages avant de comprendre que j'étais en cours.

**hazstyles : Désolé, j'étais en cours.**

**Je m'appelle Harry, et toi ?**

**Pourquoi j'accepterais ta proposition et pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre ?**

J'envoie ma réponse et ouvre mon cahier. La réponse vient rapidement.

**daddylou : Bon garçon.**

**Je m'appelle Louis, mais tu peux m'appeler Daddy si tu préfères !**

**Tu n'as pas de raison particulière de me choisir moi. Mais si tu le fais, je prendrais toujours soins de toi bébé. Bien sur, s'il faut te punir je le ferais.**

Je ne parviens pas à retenir un sourire lorsqu'il m’écrit "bon garçon". Mon cœur s'accélère, mais j'avale ma salive de travers lorsque Louis parle de punition.

**hazstyles : Punition ? Quel genre de punition ?**

J'attends la réponse, stressé.

**daddylou :** **Des punitions sexuelles. Ça peut aller de la fessée jusqu'à l'interdiction de jouir. Je n’aime pas donner de punitions, mais s’il le faut je le ferais.**

Bordel, je crois que je bande.

**hazstyles : C'est excitant, bordel**

Je vais vérifier que ma porte est bien verrouillée avant de m'allonger sur le dos au milieu de mon lit deux places.

**daddylou : Ah oui ? Tu veux essayer quelque chose, bébé ?**

**hazstyles : Quoi ?**

**daddylou : Je vais t'envoyer des directives. Tu dois faire exactement ce que je dis. Si tu jouis, tu dois accepter de réfléchir à ma proposition**.

Je soupir, déjà plus qu'excité. Et, de toute façon, je sais déjà au fond de moi que j'accepterais d'être son baby.

**hazstyles : C'est d'accord**

J'envoie ma réponse, courte mais efficace.

**daddylou : Bien, bébé. Bon garçon**

**Comment es-tu habillé ?**

Je souris, avant de répondre;

**hazstyles : Je porte encore l'uniforme scolaire ; chemise blanche, cravate et pantalon bleu marine.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma tenue; mes vêtements sont froissés, et une bosse est clairement visible à mon entrejambe.

**daddylou : Bordel, j'adore les uniformes. Bon, détache lentement les boutons de ta chemise et caresse toi le torse. Garde la cravate sur toi.**

J'obéi immédiatement. Je traine mes mains sur mon torse puis monte jusqu'à mes tétons et en pince un, me faisant gémir.

**daddylou : Maintenant, défait le bouton de ton pantalon et glisse ta main dans ton sous vêtement.**

A nouveau, je fais ce que Louis me dit et glisse ma main dans mon sous vêtement. Le contact entre ma main froide et mon membre chaud me fait gémir.

Je commence un va et vient lorsque j'ai un nouveau message.

**daddylou : Imagine que c'est ma main, à la place de la tienne. Je la monte doucement le long de ta bite pour te faire languir. Puis, je donne deux rapides coups avant de remonter très lentement.**

Je ferme les yeux tout en faisant exactement ce que Louis m'a écrit. Sans m'en rendre compte, je commence à gémir son prénom tout en accélérant.

**daddylou : Ne te retiens pas, tu peux venir.**

2 minutes après, je viens violement, le sperme éclaboussant mon ventre. J'attrape un mouchoir pour essuyer ma main et prend une photo avec mon téléphone avant de me connecter sur le site avec.

**hazstyles : C'était merveilleux. Merci.**

Je joins au message la photo puis je pose ma tête sur l’oreiller pour reprends mon souffle. Bordel, j'avais pas jouis comme ça depuis un bail.

**daddylou : Magnifique, bébé. N'oublie pas ta promesse. Bonne soirée**

Son message est suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. Je l'enregistre dans mon répertoire et part prendre une douche. Heureusement que la salle de bain commune à la chambre de Niall et la mienne est juste à côté !

À 21h, je prends mon téléphone et envoie un message à Louis.

_ A : Louis _

_ J'accepte. Bonne nuit Daddy _

Et je pose mon téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

— Tu as accepté ?! _s'exclame Niall, surpris, alors que nous rentrions en classe_.

— Ouais. Je sais pas, c'est comme si j'étais attiré par lui-même sans l'avoir jamais vu, _dis-je en m'installant à ma place._

Nous sortons nos affaires et on s'installe.

— Qu'est ce qui t'as convaincu ? _me demande t-il en mettant un gâteau dans sa bouche_.

Je me rapproche de lui pour pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entende.

— Il m'a fait venir dans mon uniforme _, murmurais-je_.

Niall avale son gâteau de travers et se met à tousser. Je lui donne sa bouteille et il boit pour faire tout passer.

— T'es sérieux mec ? _me demande-t-il, choqué_.

— Très sérieux. Mais t'inquiète hein je l'ai mis au sale.

J'ouvre mon cahier à la page de mes notes. Le prof commence son cours et la moitié ne suit pas.

— Tu comptes le rencontrer bientôt ? _me demande t-il, faisant des dessins sur sa feuille._

Je note ce que le prof écrit, réfléchissant.

— Je sais pas encore. Pourquoi ?

Niall me regarde avec son regard qui me fait comprendre que ce qu'il va sortir à 99% de chance d'être une connerie.

— Oh, juste pour être prêt au cas où tu arrives en boitant un de ces quatre... !

Je lui donne un coup dans les côtes et cet idiot se casse la gueule de sa chaise.

— Connard, _me murmure t-il._

— Moi aussi je t'adore, _souriais-je._


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fois-ci, je n’attends pas 15h30 pour envoyer un message à Louis.

Il est 10h et nous sommes en récrée. Niall est assis sur le banc et mange, comme d’habitude… il mange et il ne grossit jamais. Il faudrait m’expliquer comment il fait… !

— J’ai trouvé quelqu’un hier soir ! _me dit-il avant de croquer dans son sandwich._

— Ah ouais ? _demandais-je, les yeux fixés sur mon téléphone._

_ A : Louis _

_ Je suis libre jusqu'à 14h, tu penses qu’on peut se voir ? _

J’ai peur que mon message lui déplaise, mais tant pis.

— Ouais, elle s’appelle Magali et elle a 25 ans. On a rendez-vous dans 20 minutes !

— Oh, c’est méga cool ! _m’exclamais-je en tapant l’épaule de mon meilleur ami._ Tu me donneras des nouvelles ?

— Evidemment vieux, on est dans ce truc ensemble maintenant ! _s’exclame-t-il en me souriant._

Je grimace en voyant un bout de salade entre des dents, et le lui fait comprendre. Mais je suis content, au moins j’ai quelqu’un à qui me confier sur tout ça !

En regardant mon téléphone, je remarque que Louis m’a répondu.

_ De : Louis _

_ Pourquoi pas ? Donne l’adresse, je viens te chercher _

Un sourire aux lèvres, j’envoie l’adresse du College à Louis, qui me répond qu’il arrive car il n’habite pas loin. Niall et moi allons au portail, attendant.

— Bordel de merde, il est encore plus beau gosse en vrai et pourtant plus hétéro que moi, il y a pas ! _s’exclame-t-il._

Louis a dû l’entendre car il sourit et BORDEL DE MERDE CE QU’IL EST CANON.

— Bon mon pote je te laisse, on se revoit tout à l’heure, _dis-je à mon meilleur pote sans lâcher Louis du regard._

— Ouais, et revient entier ! _s’exclame-t-il avant de partir._

Je rejoins Louis, qui sourit en coin en me voyant approcher timidement.


	6. Chapter 6

— Salut toi, _murmure Louis avant de poser un bisou sur ma joue._

Je rougis. Je crois que je suis incapable de faire autre chose.

— Tu as perdu ta langue ? _me demande-t-il, amusé._ Ce serait bien dommage que ce soit le cas.

Je secoue la tête négativement. Bordel, il faut que je dise quelque chose avant qu’il ne me prenne pour un débile !

— C’est juste le stresse de la première rencontre, _dis-je d’une voix hésitante_.

Louis sourit doucement et oh mon dieu je vais craquer. Tout chez cet homme est parfait.

— Tu es vraiment trop mignon, _dit-il en caressant mes cheveux bouclés._

Je rougis. Louis me fait monter dans la voiture et il conduit jusqu'à chez lui.

— Alors, ta matinée bébé ? _me demande-t-il en conduisant._

— Ennuyeuse. J’ai eu 2 heures de Français, et j’ai cru que j’allais m’endormir ! _m’exclamais-je._

J’entends Louis grogner, et je me fais petit sur le siège de la voiture de luxe.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord, bébé. Tu dois travailler en cours. Si tu as de mauvaises notes, je vais devoir te punir, _dit-il d’une voix ferme._

Je baisse la tête et joue avec mes doigts. Je suis assez bon élève, mais je n’aime pas étudier. Et je m’ennuie rapidement, mon temps de concentration ne dépassant généralement pas les 40 minutes.

— Est-ce que tu m’as compris ? _me demande-t-il._

Je hoche la tête.

— Avec les mots, bébé. Parle avec les mots.

— J’ai compris Daddy, _dis-je d’une petite voix._

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Louis et sa main se pose sur ma cuisse.

— Bon garçon, _commente-t-il en caressant ma cuisse._

Mon cœur s’accélère alors qu’un sourire se pose sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre.

_Ne pas bander ne pas bander ne pas bander ne pas bander ne pas bander ne pas bander._

Lorsque la voiture ralentie, j’ouvre les yeux. C’est une magnifique maison, avec une piscine et un jardin bien entretenu. Louis ouvre le portail avec une télécommande et gare la voiture devant un garage.

— Bienvenue à la maison, bébé, _me dit-il avec un sourire._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -18

Nous sommes rentrés, et je suis maintenant assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Le temps s’étant réchauffé, j’ai enlevé ma veste et mon gilet bleu et je les ai pliés soigneusement à côté de moi, sur ma sacoche de cours.

— Citronnade ? _me propose Louis, deux verres dans les mains._

— Merci ! _dis-je en prenant un verre avec ma main libre._

Je pose mon téléphone et bois une gorgée.

— C’est délicieux ! _m’exclamais-je, un sourire aux lèvres._

Louis sourit et s’installe à côté de moi.

— Tant mieux, si tu aimes. Alors, tu reprends à 14h, c’est ça ?

J’acquiesce et pose mon verre, vide, sur la table basse.

— Oui, j’ai une heure et demie d’histoire puis j’ai fini ma journée !

Louis attrape la télécommande.

— Et tu vie à l’école ?

— J’ai une chambre rien qu’à moi. Mais je sors quand je veux, ils ne sont pas trop regardants et mes parents ont signés des papiers me laissant toutes les libertés possibles.

Je joue avec ma cravate, lorsque Louis tape sur mes mains.

— Reste calme cinq minutes, j’admire ton magnifique uniforme, _me dit-il._

Je rougis et pose mes mains sur le canapé. Louis m’observe puis, doucement, s’approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur s’accélère alors qu’il pose une main sur ma hanche.

Je mords la lèvre de Louis qui se recule, contrarié. Je fais un sourire innocent alors qu’il m’attire sur ses genoux. Une fois à califourchon sur ses genoux, Louis m'embrasse à nouveau.

— Tu es d'accord pour qu'on aille un peu plus loin, babe ?

Je hoche la tête sans hésiter, ce qui le fait sourire. Louis s'affaire à détacher les boutons de ma chemise, qu’il pose à côté de lui, puis m'enlève ma cravate. Mon torse se retrouve exposé.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de bouger, d'accord ? Tu vas devoir te laisser faire, _me dit-il_.

_Oh merde. Je sens déjà que ça va être compliqué._

Louis pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et oui, je vais définitivement avoir du mal à rester immobile.

— Lorsque tu retourneras en cours, tour le monde saura que tu appartiens déjà à quelqu'un, _murmure t-il à mon oreille avant de me faire un suçon dans le cou_.

Je pousse un petit gémissement. Une fois sa marque faite, Louis sourit et la caresse du bout des doigts. Un frisson me parcourt le corps.

— Tu es magnifiques, Harry. Je suis chanceux de t'avoir trouvé, _murmure-t-il avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à mon cou._

Je lui donne un peu plus l'accès en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Je pose mes mains sur les épaules de Louis mais il n'est pas du même avis. Il m'attrape les mains et les maintient dans mon dos avec l'une des siennes.

Je soupir, mécontent.

— J'ai dit, pas bouger ! _s'exclame t-il d'un ton dure._

_Bordel, ça m'excite lorsqu'il me parle comme ça..._

Louis s'attaque maintenant à mon épaule, puis à mes tétons. Il les maltraite avec sa langue et ses lèvres, me faisant gémir.

— Daddy, _gémis-je en fermant les yeux._

J'entends Louis grogner de contentement. La position devenant légèrement inconfortable à cause de mon excitation, je bouge un peu sur les genoux de Louis… et je me rends compte qu'il est lui aussi plus qu'excité par la situation.

J'essaie de bouger mes mains mais Louis les maintient bien.

— Bébé, arrête de bouger où je vais devoir t'attacher ! _me dit il, arrêtant sa torture_.

Je soupir.

— Mais Daddy je vais pas tenir, moi, si tu m'empêche de bouger ! _m'exclamais-je, appuyant bien sur le "Daddy"._

— Bon, dans ce cas… _commence-t-il avant d’attraper ma cravate._ Les mains dans le dos, _m’ordonne-t-il._

J’obéi et Louis attache mes mains ensemble en faisant un nœud avec ma cravate. Je vais avoir du mal à expliquer pourquoi mes affaires sont froissées, mais ça en vaut définitivement le coup.

Une fois certain que le nœud tiendra, Louis pose ses mains sur mes hanches, près de l’élastique de mon – si détesté – pantalon d’uniforme. Puis, sans prévenir, il glisse sa main sous mon bas et sous mon sous-vêtement, empoignant ma verge pleine de sang.

Je me mords la lèvre, fermant les yeux.

— Bordel, _soupirais-je._

Louis commence à faire des va-et-vient lents, et j’ai l’impression que je vais mourir. C’est comme si je m’étais un instant déconnecté du monde, ne ressentant plus que le plaisir que Louis me procure rien qu’avec sa main.

— Bordel, tu me rends complètement fou babe, _dit-il en accélérant les va-et-vient._

Je me mets à gémir ; d’abord son prénom, puis celui-ci se transforme en « Daddy ». Je parviens à poser ma tête sur son épaule, ne voulant pas finir aux urgences pour une commotion cérébrale.

Je grogne lorsque Louis arrête ses coups, et j’allais lui ordonner de continuer lorsque je le vois se tortiller pour sortir sa verge à lui, avant de recommencer les va-et-vient en entourant nos deux sexes, recouverts de liquide pré-séminal, de sa main.

— Daddy, je n’en peux plus… j- je vais venir ! _dis-je d’une voix désespérée, les larmes aux yeux et le corps à bout._

J’ai l’impression d’avoir une colonie de papillons dans mon ventre.

— Vient, vas-y, _murmure-t-il en accélérant encore ses coups de mains._

Bordel je vais devenir fou.

— Daddy ! _criais-je, les étoiles dansant devant mes yeux tandis que je viens dans sa main._

Louis pousse un grognement et fait deux autres va-et-vient avant de venir lui aussi. Mon ventre se retrouve recouvert de notre semence. Ma vue, floue, prends quelques secondes à redevenir nette. Je regarde Louis, qui m’embrasse passionnément.

— Tu as été fantastique, bébé, _me murmure t-il à l’oreille._

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je suis épuisé, et surtout je suis tout en sueur. J’aurais bien besoin d’une douche là, maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis allongé de tout mon long sur le canapé, plongé dans mes cours depuis maintenant 40 minutes. Je suis sur le ventre et ma tête est posée sur un coussin du canapé. Louis m’a passé des vêtements pendant que les miens sont au lavage. Par contre, ma chemise est foutue puisque Louis s’en est servi comme serviette pour essuyer mon ventre après notre activité pas très catholique.

Les marques qu’il m’a faites ont commencées à apparaitre. J’ai de très légères mais belles traces dans le cou et mes poignets sont légèrement marqués, je sais que les marques vont vraiment apparaitre dans quelques heures. Je souris en les voyant, et j’ai déjà hâte que Niall me pose des questions lorsqu’il les verra.

Je glisse mon nez dans le pull de Louis. Nous avons prit une douche ensemble, mais il ne s’est rien passé de plus à part une main qui traine par-ci par-là. Heureusement, car je ne sais pas si j’y aurais survécu.

Maintenant, je porte des vêtements, l’odeur et les marques de Louis et j’en suis tellement fier.

— Les maths c’est de la merde, _déclarais-je en tournant la page de mon cahier._

— Mais c’est important, et surveille ton langage bébé, tu ne voudrais pas que j’aie à te mettre la fessée pour ça, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

— Les maths c’est de la merde, _répétais-je avec un sourire en coin._

Je sens que je vais aimer le provoquer.

Louis pose la deuxième assiette et tire la chaise.

— Assis, dépêche-toi, _m’ordonne-t-il en désignant la chaise._

Je souris et me lève du canapé. Je prends bien mon temps pour rejoindre ma place, si bien que lorsque je passe devant Louis, il pose une petite tape sur mes fesses ce qui me fait gémir. Je m’installe et Louis me sert le plat qu’il a préparé, c'est-à-dire un steak avec des frittes.

Nous mangeons dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Malheureusement, le temps passe rapidement et à 13h30, je suis dans la chambre de Louis et je me rhabille.

— J’ai essayé de le sécher comme j’ai pu mais c’est pas parfait. J’avais peur de le faire rétrécir avec le sèche-cheveux, _me dit-il en posant mon pantalon bleu sur le lit._

— C’est pas grave, merci quand même, _dis-je en souriant._

Je prends le pantalon et l’enfile. Je fais une grimace, réalisant que je me sentais mieux dans les vêtements de mon Daddy que dans les miens.

— Tu sais, si je baptise tout mes vêtements je n’arriverais pas à me concentrer en cours puisque je penserais aux choses que j’ai fais lorsque je les portais, _dis-je à Louis en boutonnant mon pantalon._

Il ouvre une penderie et en sort une chemise blanche semblable à la mienne.

— Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois je te déshabillerais d’abord, _dit-il en s’approchant de moi._

Il me met la chemise puis la boutonne jusqu’en haut avant de me mettre la cravate.

— Au moins ma chemise ne finira pas à la poubelle la prochaine fois, _dis-je, amusé._

Louis se met à rire et finit d’attacher ma cravate.

— J’ai fait avec ce que j’avais sous la main, désolé, _dit-il._

Il se recule de quelques pas pour vérifier ma tenue.

— Parfait, _commence-t-il_.

Je me regarde puis je vais dans la salle de main.

— Avoue, tu as fait exprès de me marquer là ou même la chemise ne cachera rien ! _m’exclamais-je en montrant une morsure sous mon menton._

Louis pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

— Hm, peut être… en tout cas, tu es magnifique. Le premier à dire le contraire a soit de la merde dans les yeux, soit il est jaloux, _dit-il en caressant ma hanche pardessus la chemise._

Je ferme les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

— Stop. S’il te plait, garde tes mains sur toi. Je n’ai pas envie d’aller au bahut avec un début de trique. Enfin, s’il me reste quelque chose… _finis-je, plus bas._

Louis se met à rire et prends ma main.

— N’oublie pas que c’est moi qui donne les ordres, bébé. Aller, vient.

Il m’entraine jusqu'au salon, où je reprends mon gilet, ma veste et ma sacoche. Puis, je vais à l’entrée et remet mes chaussures noires.

Louis me ramène à l’école. Je suis un peu triste que ce soit déjà l’heure. J’aurais bien aimé que ce moment ne s’arrête jamais. Mais, ce n’est que le premier. Nous nous reverrons surement très bientôt.

Arrivé devant l’école, je me détache.

— Merci pour tout, Louis, _dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

— Mais de rien, chaton. Envoie-moi un message après ton cours, d’accord ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Promis, Daddy, _souriais-je._

Louis pose une main sur ma joue et m’embrasse une dernière fois avant que je ne sorte. Je fais un petit signe de la main en sa direction et rejoins Niall, adossé au portail.

Et rien qu’à en voir sa tête, je comprends qu’il a pleins de question à me poser.


	9. Chapter 9

Je rejoins Niall et regarde la voiture de Louis s'éloigner.

— Je veux tout savoir, _me dit il alors que nous rentrions dans l'école_.

Je lui raconte alors tout ce que j'ai fais avec Louis. En échange, il me raconte que Magali l'a emmené au restaurant et qu'ils ont discuté sérieusement sur ce que cette histoire apportera à Niall.

— Vous en avez pas du tout parlé, vous ?

— Non... je sais juste qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, que je dois me calmer sur les gros mots, qu'il faut que je m'exprime avec des mots et qu'il n'hésitera pas à me mettre une fessée si je continu à parler comme un boucher !

Niall éclate de rire et nous entrons dans la salle. Nous partons nous installer à nos places ; dans le fond.

— Il veut aussi que je travaille en cours et que si j'ai pas de bonne note, je te laisse deviner la suite;

— Il te punira ! _finit-il en posant ses cahiers_.

J'hoche la tête en riant avant d'installer mes affaires.

— Votre relation à vous a l'air plus physique, et j'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien tout ce qui est punition...

Je me mets à rire et m'assieds.

— C'est ça le truc, il dit ne pas aimer punir mais que s'il le faut, il n'hésitera pas. Peut être qu'il y a, pour Louis, plusieurs catégories de punitions...

— Je pense que tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _dit-il avant d'ouvrir son cahier et de reprendre ses dessins._

Le cours commence, et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que le prof dit. Mais sa voix est si ennuyante que j'écoute à moitié.

Les gens de ma classe me lancent quelques regards. D'autres murmurent entre eux. A la fin de l'heure et demie de cours, Niall et moi sommes dans les premiers à sortir.

— Mon pote, tout le monde nous regarde à cause de tes marques, _me signale-t-il._

Je pouffe de rire.

— Nan tu crois ? J'avais pas remarqué !

Nous partons en direction des chambres. Une fois arrivé, je le fais rentrer dans la mienne.

— Ils ont rien vu encore, _dis-je en détachant les boutons de la chemise de Louis._

Niall ouvre grand les yeux, surprit.

— Ah ouais quand même, il t'a vraiment pas raté ! _s'exclame-t-il._

Je regarde mon reflet grâce à la glace sur l'armoire et reste surprit, moi aussi.

— Bordel, ce n’était pas si rouge tout à l'heure ! _m'exclamais-je._

— Langage, petit boucher ! _s'exclame-t-il, amusé_.

Je pouffe de rire.

— Je t'emmerde, _dis-je, amusé_.

Je rattache ma chemise et on s’installe sur mon lit pour faire nos devoirs. J’étais en plein exercice de maths lorsque mon tel sonne.

_ De : Louis _

_ J’espère que tu travailles, babe. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir de mauvaises notes… _

Je souris et envoie une photo à Louis, montrant les cahiers et les manuels.

— Vous vous êtes séparés il y a genre 2h, et tu lui manque déjà. Tu vois bouclette, je t’avais dit qu’il allait tomber sous ton charme… ! _s’exclame t-il avec un sourire, me décoiffant._

Je pouffe de rire et mon téléphone sonne.

_ De : Louis _

_ Fais attention bébé, les bonbons ne sont pas bon pour les dents ! _

__

Je soupir.

— Bordel mec, à cause de toi il pense que je bouffe des bonbecs toute la journée !

— Hé ! Ne t’attaque pas à mes bonbons, ils ne t’ont rien fait ! _s’exclame-t-il en attrapant le sac de congélation rempli de bonbons._

__

_ A : Louis _

_ C’est même pas à moi, c’est à mon idiot de meilleur pote ; Niall ! _

__

_ De : Louis _

_ Ah oui, l’hétéro du portail… vous passez votre temps ensemble à ce que je vois ! _

— Mec, il est jaloux, _dis-je avec un sourire._

— Sérieux ?! _s’exclame-t-il en me prenant le téléphone des mains._

Il éclate de rire et je récupère mon téléphone.

_ A : Louis _

_ On se connait depuis la petite enfance et avons grandit ensemble donc on est très proches. Et puis c’est lui qui m’a montré le site ! _

__

_ De : Louis _

_ Dans ce cas je le remercierais la prochaine fois. _

— Je crois qu’il t’aime bien, _lui dis-je en montrant le message._

Niall rit en se mettant sur le dos.

— Je suis le meilleur, j’ai toujours des bonnes idées ! _s’exclame-t-il avant de mettre un bonbon dans sa bouche._

— Ça va les chevilles ? _lui demandais-je, tapant gentiment son épaule au passage._

Il s’assoit et les regarde.

— En pleine forme ! Merci de t’en inquiéter ! _sourit-il._

J’éclate de rire.

— T’es vraiment bête mon pote !

Mais il a raison, il a eu une super bonne idée.

_ A : Louis _

_ Tu penses qu’on se serait croisés un jour ou l’autre dans la rue ?  _

_ De : Louis _

_ Peut-être, on ne saura jamais. _

_ Bon babe, retourne à tes devoirs. La pause est terminée !  _

Je soupir. J’aime lui envoyer des messages, c’est bien plus intéressant que de bosser mes cours !

_ A : Louis _

_ D’accord, DADDY. A plus tard, DADDY. _

Je pose mon tel et nous retournons à nos devoirs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre !

— Salut bébé, tu as passé une bonne journée ? _me demande Louis après avoir posé un baiser sur mon front._

Je viens de sortir des cours, et Louis m’a fait la surprise de venir.

— Horrible, j’ai enchainé contrôles sur contrôles. Si tu n’étais pas venu, je me serais surement enfermé dans ma chambre pour pleurer !

Je glisse ma main dans celle de Louis et pars en direction du bâtiment des chambres.

— Dans ce cas, j’ai bien fait de venir ! _s’exclame-t-il._

On croise quelques personnes dans les couloirs, mais ils ne nous regardent pas. Je m’arrête devant ma chambre alors que Louis glisse ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant frissonner.

— Lou’, je ne suis pas d’humeur à ça… _soupirais-je._

Et Louis s’arrête. J’appuie fortement sur la poignée de la porte et cette dernière s’ouvre. Nous rentrons et je verrouille derrière nous. Je jette mon sac près de mon bureau et je m’étale de tout mon long sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre.

— Bordel babe, tu sais à quel point ce miroir est bien placé ? _me demande t-il en désignant le miroir sur l’armoire, juste sur le côté du lit._

Il a un sourire en coin et bordel, il peut pas dire des choses comme ça ! Je rougis et tourne mon visage vers ledit miroir. Bon, d’accord, c’est vrai qu’il est vraiment bien placé !

Louis vient s’allonger à côté de moi et je me mets contre lui pour être en petite cuillère. Il passe un bras au dessus de ma taille et pose sa main sur mon ventre.

— Tu sais que ça fait deux jours que tout le monde me regarde fixement à cause des marques ? _dis-je en détachant les boutons de ma chemise._

Une fois ma chemise déboutonnée, Louis peut voir dans le reflet les abominables marques qu’il m’a faites. Et ma peau pâle les fait encore plus ressortir. Il sourit et les caresse du bout des doigts, me faisant frissonner.

— Ils sont jaloux, _dit-il avant de m’embrasser._

Je souris et mords sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant grogner.

— Babe, _grogne t-il._

— J’adore faire ça, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Il se déclame un peu pour que je puisse me mettre sur le dos, contre lui.

— C’est toi qui as les lèvres pulpeuses, alors c’est à toi de te les faire mordre, bébé !

— Alors va y, _murmurais-je._

Il ne me le fait pas dire deux fois, et m’embrasse avant de me mordre la lèvre. Il la garde même quelques instants entre les siennes avant de la relâcher, et bordel de merde…

— Merci, maintenant on dirait que j’ai fait du botox ! _m’exclamais-je, amusé._

— Du botox naturel, babe.

Je me mets à rire.

— T’es bête, _dis-je en riant._ Tu es fort en maths ? _lui demandais-je en essayant d’attraper mon sac._

Je soupir lorsque je me rends compte que mon bureau est vraiment trop loin. En plus, je suis à moitié pardessus Louis.

— Hm ça dépend sur quel sujet, _répond-il_.

Il me caresse les hanches et je parviens à attraper mon sac. Je retourne à ma place en secouant la tête.

— Tu es le premier à me dire de bosser pour mon avenir mais lorsque j'essaie, tu me déconcentres ! _m’exclamais-je en sortant mes affaires de maths et mon ordinateur_.

— C'est vrai, mais j'y peux rien si tu me fais beaucoup d'effet chéri !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je secoue la tête, ouvrant une page de Google Chrome.

— Si tu es venu juste pour qu'on fasse des choses pas très catholiques, tu peux repartir, _soupirais-je._

Louis ne dit rien, surprit. J'étais déjà entrain de regretter mes paroles lorsqu'il me dit ;

— Enfaite, je voulais passer du temps avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de t'inviter au restaurant mais si tu le veux vraiment je peux parti…

Il y a de la déception dans sa voix. Et c'est à mon tour d'être surprit.

— Heu... je… non, je ne veux pas que tu partes... je m'en fiche même du restau. Désolé, ok ? J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, je dis de la merde.

Je me mets la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

_Ce que je peux être con ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi je tire toujours des conclusions trop hâtivement ?_

C'est la main de Louis sur mon bras qui me fait relever la tête.

— Ce n'est rien, bébé… mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas que ces contrôles qui t'ont mis à bout ? Il s'est passé autre chose ? _me demande t-il, inquiet_.

— Non, rien ! _m'exclamais-je, trop rapidement pour que ce soit crédible_.

Je soupir à mon idiotie, écrasant mon visage dans le plaid au pied du lit. Je suis tellement nul en mensonges, il faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à mentir...

— Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est rencontré sur un site dédié aux relations Daddy/Baby que obligatoirement notre relation doit se limiter à ça. Je suis quelqu'un de très protecteur. Et si quelqu'un te fait chier, je lui défoncerais la gueule volontiers ! _s'exclame t-il_.

Un espèce de couinement de détresse sort d'entre mes lèvres. Louis m'a semblé si sincère dans ses paroles !

— C'est pratiquement rien, c'est juste que j’suis trop sensible... _murmurais-je_.

— Harry, le peu que je connais de toi me laisse dire que tu es quelqu'un de génial, d'attachant et extrêmement gentil. J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un ose s'en prendre, d'une quelconque manière, à toi. Mais si c'est le cas, je dois le savoir !

Ses compliments me vont droit au cœur, qui s'emballe légèrement. J'ai même envie de chialer mais je me retiens.

Sans rien dire, je fouille dans mon sac et en sort ma pochette, que je tends à Louis en évitant son regard. Il la prend, frôlant mes doigts au passage. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et ose le regarder pendant qu'il attrape le journal de l'école.

— « Harry Styles et les mystérieuses marques », _lit-il_.

En photo de première page se trouve moi, en sport, mes marques apparentes. J’avais passé mes mains dans mes cheveux tout en reprenant mon souffle, les joues rosées.

— « Le beau gosse de 16ans porte depuis mardi des marques de suçons très voyantes. Harry avait quitté l'établissement le mardi même à 10h, et est revenu à 14h avec ces marques alors encore très peu apparentes. Mais qui à bien pu les lui faire ? C'est ce que nous avons essayé de savoir. Alors que nous l'avions interrogé, Harry nous a simplement dit 'd'aller mettre notre sale nez ailleurs que dans ses affaires' ! » Très bien dit, trésor, _me dit-il avant de reprendre_. « Nous ne lâcherons pas l'affaire, nous vous promettons, chères lecteurs et lectrices, que nous aurons le dernier mot de cette histoire ! » non mais je rêve, c'est carrément de l'intrusion à la vie privée ! Qui sont-ils ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! _s'exclame-t-il, hors de lui_.

Je soupir. Si c'était que ça.

— C'est pas tout. Regarde à la fin de la pochette, _lui dis-je_.

Louis le fait et en sort une poignée de feuilles, pliées. Ce sont des mots glissés sous ma porte, ou dans mon sac pendant les cours. Il en attrape un et son expression est de plus en plus colérique au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? _me demande t-il d'un voix calme._

Son ton, contrastant avec son expression, me fait sursauter. Je joue nerveusement avec mes mains.

— Parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Je suis quelqu'un qui est du genre à tout garder pour moi avant d'exploser, _lui dis-je_.

— Harry, la prochaine fois je veux que tu m'appelles immédiatement, d'accord ? _me demande-t-il_.

Je ne réponds pas.

— Harry ? Promets-moi, s'il te plait, que tu m'appelleras !

J'hoche la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux, les miens étant humides des larmes qui menacent de sortir.

— Promis, _dis-je d'une petite voix_.

Louis m'attire contre lui, et je fais mon possible pour ne pas pleurer. Je reste contre lui quelques minutes. Il me murmure des mots réconfortants tout en caressant mon dos et me berçant. Puis, Louis m’aide à faire mes devoirs. Il est presque 17h lorsque nous avons terminé, ayant fait une pause toutes les 40 minutes pour se changer les idées.

Je me lève pour poser mes affaires sur mon bureau, puis je regarde Louis.

— Heu… tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? _lui demandais-je, me balançant sur une jambe._

Louis réfléchie, puis ouvre grand les bras avec un sourire. Ni une, ni deux, je viens m’y glisser entre. Il me serre contre lui et nous emmêlons nos jambes.

— Maintenant, j’invite Harry Styles au restaurant, _murmure-t-il à mon oreille_.


End file.
